Obliviate
by LilPotterfanfic
Summary: Just a sweet little one shot where Draco Malfoy saves Hermione from Fenrir Graybeck after Snape kills Dumbledore.


**Obliviate **

Draco trumped down the stairs, Snape leading him by the scruff of his neck. Draco wouldn't let himself think about what had just occured up in the Astronomy Tower, he was scared that if he did he would collapse, and they couldn't afford for that to happen. Instead he thought of the creature who was breathing heavily on the back of his neck, it smelled of blood and sweat saturated flesh.

The thing disgusted Draco.

It's name had been Fenrir Greybeck, it still went by that name. But had sunk so deeply into the pleasure it recieved from killing people, that it had begun to do it just for the almost sexual euphoria it recieved from the action. Therefore, it had become a thing, it didn't deserve to be called a person.

Draco couldn't believe that it had come to Hogwarts, he could only hope it hadn't yet bitten some one. Draco would be destroyed to hear that one of his school mates had been attacked by the thing, even if it were one of the Golden Trio. No one deserved to have their lives ended by that beast.

They reached the corridor, and Snape ceased his incessant tugging on Draco's collar to observe the fight between the Order of the Pheonix, Dumbledore's Army and the Death Eaters.

Lurrient was firing spellls all over the place, as irresponsible and unconcious as Draco's father had described. The Weaslette was jumping around like a mad woman, dodging the jinxes and hexes aimed at her. The others were all locked in furious duels for their lives. Draco watched as Granger swiftly defeated Bertram. She looked over to a fallen auror with bright pink hair, and a look of horror and fear flitted across her face.

Draco felt the breath on his neck cease, and his stomach contracted with fear for the fallen woman.

Fenrir Graybeck rushed past Draco, nocking Snape away from him, and shouts for the werewolf to halt were given off from the Death Eater's. But Draco was focused on Granger, she had gulped then thrown herself in front of the werewolf.

Draco was suddenly terrified for Granger, he knew what Graybeck's perferred brand of victim was, and Granger fit the description perfectly.

The two seemed to be in equilibrium at the moment. Granger frozen with both fear and determination, Graybeck with hesitation to flee or give in to his desire. Granger really must have been stupid, because, seeing the werewolf's hesitation, she dug the tip of her wand into her palm, and let the beast watch lustily as rich red drops of blood flowed down her arm.

In a second, Granger was moving, she dashed down the corridor, leaving a trail of blood on the floor. Graybeck rushed after her, moving with the speed of a wolf, and suddenly, Draco found himself running after them.

He ignored the cries from Snape and the other Death Eaters, he only focused on his prey. The bleeding Gryffindor running for her life, and the insane with desire monster rapidly gaining on her. Draco ran harder. Up a crooked flight of stairs, where he could see Graybeck leaping up them like some horrid spider. Through a covered bridge, where Granger screamed as she stumbled, and the were wolf's claws grazed her ankle. He finally skidded to a stop in the Charms corridor.

Granger was writhing on the ground under the beast's hairy hands, struggling to reach the wand just barely out of her reach. The creature gave a hideous grin as it lifted her into the air, and slammed the poor girl against the wall.

Draco heard a sickening crack, and saw Granger's intelligent brown eyes gain a droopey look as they rolled back into her head. The thing grinned hideousley, as it opened its dirty mouth and prepared to rip the girl's throat out.

"No!" He screamed, firing several stunning spells at it in quick succession, until it dropped to the ground, unconcious.

Granger slumped down next to it, looking dazed and confused.

"Malfoy..." she mumbled out, staring at him dizzily.

He crouched down, and slid one arm beneath her legs, the other around her waist. He lifted her easily, his large bulk frankly overwhelming her small frame, and walked to a small alcove hidden behind a tapestry.

Draco sat down, moving her so that she lay comfortably in her lap.

"Are you allright?" He asked her, rubbing his thumb absent minded-ly across her busted lip.

"Never better," she sighed, making no move to stop him.

Draco frowned at the strangeness of the sudden urge he had, but decided he needed something to save him, so he gave into it.

"I'm probably never going to get a chance like this again, and probably won't want one in the future," he said, "So I might as well just do it."

She stared at him, confused, but he bent down and kissed her anyway.

It was a short kiss, chaste but sweet, and to be honest, it saved him.

Draco pulled back and stared at her, waiting for a reaction.

She stared at him, then said, "You're going to erase my memory, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione..."

"It's allright, Draco, I would do the same were I in your position."

He felt strangely numb as he pulled his wand out. "Stupefy," he said, and watched as her head lolled back against his chest.

He stroked her lip one last time, then lay her flat on the floor and stood back up.

"Obliviate."

She would remember nothing when she awoke.


End file.
